Westside Story
by Dark-Capoeira
Summary: In the boring town of Domino in the hot savannas of the west. Sheriff Yami and deputy Yugi protect the town from all harm. Now Yami's arch nemisis Bandit Keith and co. have returned to torment the town. What will Yam and Yug do now?
1. Chapter 1

The Westside Story

Yu-Gi-Oh version

Chapter 1: The Attack!

One happy sunny day in the city of Domino. The towns people joyfully travel in their horse carriages. They contentedly talk and enter the most popular spot of them all. The Monster Saloon, in there people drink, eat, and play what's known as duel monsters. In one corner lies two very familiar characters.

"Hey mop head... got any Dark Magicians?" a brunette, known as Kaiba, richest man in the west, snarls. A blond hair boy, known as Joey, the terrible duelist, looks at his hand. Which is swarming with Dark Magician cards. Giving a sly smirk he replies,

"Go Kuriboh." A female blonde walks around the labyrinth of tables. Placing peoples' plates of food in front of them.

"All right! Who ordered the poopoo platter?!" she yells clear across the room. She goes by the name of Mai, the saloon waitress. All the men lift their heads up till they tackle Mai as she drops the plate of slop in the trash. (how unusual?) Pegasus, the bartender, polishes a mug ready to hold in more alcoholic substances. He nods his head tossing it over his shoulder. It crashes into the other fancy glasses as it destroys all the glass mugs on the shelves. Little Ryou Bakura, excellent singer and musician, plays a cute tune on the piano. This song helps many terrible souls brighten up.

In the doctor/dentist/barber's office, a man screams loudly. The screams are heard clear across the nation... so far that even the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh hears it.

"HEY! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" a guy complains looking at himself in a mirror.

"OH SHUT YOUR POT HOLE! YOU CRACKPOT! I'm not a barber...oh wait yah I am..." Yami Bakura, the barber, the dentist, and the doctor, snickers. Back in the saloon, the people continue to enjoy their lives till the doors slam open. The room falls silent. All the women's eyes expand, and they all soon faint or die. This is because the most famous protector of the town has just entered. He is the best person of them all, Sheriff Yami. With his loyal deputy Yugi. The hero cliqué music begins to play in the background. This causes Ryou to lose track with his playing.

"HEY! Stop that! Can't you see I'm trying to play an old fashion tune! EVEN THOUGH I HATE WESTERN STYLE MUSIC!" the sliver headed teen snarls folding his puny arms across his chest.

"Oh my goodness..." Téa, the dancer, looks at Yami's body, till she croaks and falls off the piano. The song ends with a record player screech, and everyone stays silent. Yami lifts his cowboy hat, giving off his famous trademark smirk. Walking by the tables as the women stare at him and melt with love. The people then go about their business as Yugi and Yami walk up to the counter.

"What would it be?" Pegasus questions polishing another mug.

"The usual..." Yami replies with his back against the counter. Yugi hops on a stool next to the sheriff paying Pegasus a nickel.

"Ah the White Dragon wine." Pegasus says soothingly filling up two mugs. 

"Yes the finest in the land." Yami agrees. He slightly grasps onto his belts buckle. The white headed person places the mugs next to the two as he goes on with the next customer.

"Mmmmmm...yummy as usual." Yugi adds in, taking a sip. Everyone chats and plays freely as little Ryou Bakura plays his music. Téa gets back up to her feet leaning against the piano. Mai pushes the men aside dashing behind the counter. Tossing as many wines as possibly for them to stop bothering her. The room fills loudly with noise and music as the sheriff and deputy tag along with the noise.

"Nothing like a cold wine on a nice sunny day huh, Yugi?" Yami states taking a sip.

"Yup... nothing can happen on a day like this." Yugi nods in agreement mimicking Yami. But he was wrong. A gunshot is heard outside. Then a few more, and everyone gasps looking at the door. Yami and Yugi jerk up standing up to their feet. Suddenly, the doors slam open, and Weevil wobbles in. Everyone squeals as the idiot falls on the floor holding his chest tightly.

"The g-gang... here... Ban-ban-ban... *cough GASP*" Eventually the bug idiot falls over on the floor. Never to see the light of day again. 

"Oh no not on the floor!" Pegasus resumes his stupid lecture, "I just had it polished!" Yami runs up to Weevil kneeling over to him. He looks at him shaking his head.

"He's gone..."

"OH NO! Now the population has gone down by one point!" Yugi continues, "Instead of 49,562 as the population number! It's now 49,561! *sigh* And 49,562 was my favorite number." Everyone sighs along with Deputy Yugi shaking their heads in displeasure. Mai pauses as she stops throwing the bottles.

"Woo wee... saved by the dead man's scream."

"They're causing more trouble than last year..." Yami growls rushing out of the saloon placing his hat on. Téa, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Ryou Bakura, Pegasus, Kaiba, and some other people follow the sheriff. Mokuba is found crying in the middle of the road. A horse sniffs him and starts to chew on his hair.

"WAHHH! Big brother!"

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yells from the back of the crowd. He charges through kicking and shoving people away from the scene. He kneels next to his younger sibling gently pushing the horse aside. Mokuba sniffles wiping his tears with an over turned sleeve.

"Seto, they broke my new Blue Eyes White Dragon toy." The black headed boy whines hugging his older brother.

"*GASP* Who would do such a thing!" Téa hisses clutching her fists into a tight ball.

"Repulsive!" Tristan adds.

"Disgraceful!" Joey joins in.

"HORRID!" Ryou Bakura agrees.

"It's just wood." Yami Bakura retorts rolling his brown eyes. Tristan smacks him to oblivion with a frying pan.

"Only one person could do this and that would be..." Yami resumes in a serious tone of voice, "Bandit Keith." Everyone shrieks glaring at on another.

"Bandit Keith!" OH NO ANYTHING BUT BANDIT KEITH! OH THE HORROR! OH THE HUMANITY! OH THE MISFORTUNE!!!" Serenity blinks scratching her cheek with a giggle. "Not to be stupid but... who's Bandit Keith?"

"He's the most sinister man alive!" Kaiba replies cradling Mokuba in his arms.

"He breaks little boys and girls' toys!" Tristan snorts trying his best to repair the broken toy.

"He also kills people..." Isis cocks an eyebrow looking at Weevil's bloody corpse.

"He robbed my horse!" Ryou Bakura scowls folding his arms in irritation.

"He robbed my jewelry!" Mai sneers forming a fist ready to kill.

"THOSE ROOTIN' TOOTIN' VARMINTS STOLE MY 7 SHOOTER SHOT GUN!" Yami Bakura roars stomping his foot on the ground. Everyone stares at him with odd looks on their faces. "Oh wait that wasn't invented... yet."

"He poisoned our waters! Burned our crops! And brought a plague unto our town!" Malik hollers over the crowd.

"He did?" the city people question in perplexity.

"Heh... not quite." Malik chuckles before resuming his speech. "But are we just going to stand here and wait till he does!?"

"NO! " the townspeople bellow.

"Look there they are!" Yugi hops up pointing in the distance. Bandit Keith stands at the other side of the road with his evilness. His other groupies stand behind him on horseback. The people freak out zipping indoors. Peeking through whatever hiding spot they've got. The road is now left alone with only Sheriff Yami and Deputy Yugi. A tumbleweed rolls by smacking Yugi on the side of his head.

"Go and get'em boss!" a huge built man with spiky dark blue hair barks, atop from his horse.

"Yah! Show'em whose boss!" a slightly smaller guy with pinkish-red hair agrees.

"Um... what Zigor and Cid said." A tiny adorable boy with spiny light blue hair, named Bones, shrugs with a grin. Bandit Keith gives a thumbs up staring back at the sheriff.

"So we meet again Yami." The evil blond laughs sinisterly, clutching his fingers near his deadly; very violent guns. Yami gives his famous sneer grabbing the handles of his pistols. Yugi shivers hiding behind Yami.

"This town aien't big enough for the two of US!" the sheriff calls out, spinning his two guns on his delicate fingertips. He seizes the revoulvers quickly and shoots up towards the sky as a warning. Yugi shrieks hiding under a horse manager. Ryou Bakura steps in the scene saying,

"Well actually it kind of is bigger than you two. Besides the fact that this town is twenty-five acres. And you're only an inch compared to it. Now let's talk about improper gram-" the innocent boy gets cut off as a cane reaches out, and pulls him away. Bandit Keith hisses stepping forward with a clang from the spurs of his boots. Yami steps closer too. Tossing his blond hair strands back. They both walk slowly towards each other as everyone watch in disorientation. Yugi bites his nails uncontrollably from under the manger. Rex Raptor shivers as he hides in a barrel. Joey whimpers leaping into the piano with Ryou Bakura and some other dorks. Malik and Yami Bakura quiver with fear as they hide in the chimney. Yami and Keith finally reach each other about 5 feet apart. They glare at each other waggling their fingers near their guns. Keith snarls viscously, as Yami just gives a small scowl. They both turn their backs on each other reaching for their guns. Mai and Téa faint from the sight. Isis gasps covering her mouth. Pegasus squeaks covering his head with a pale. Mokuba hugs Kaiba, as the brunette comforts him.

"I bet ya two cheesy puffs Yami won't make it." Malik snickers greedily.

"You're on." Yami Bakura agrees clawing the wooden wall. 

Immediately they both spin around. Bandit Keith with his guns ready to shoot. But he pauses as Yami is unarmed.

"Hey I met this magician and he did this thing with a cloth and..." Yami continues to tell his unusual story.

"Huh!?" the American blond lifts an eyebrow scratching his head in stupidity.

"Well forget that... and he said... if you believe in yourself." Yami stalks near Keith's side. The man pauses and chokes banging his chest. "And with a tiny pitch of magic." The sheriff snickers as the dumb butt chokes gradually falling to the ground. "All your dreams will come TRUE." Bandit Keith finally dies on the floor as saliva trickles from the side of his mouth.

"BOSS!" Bones squeals running towards him. "Boss are you alright?"

"Sheez, and I thought I was the master of torture. But that... was just NOT FAIR!"

"Not fair huh? Want me to talk about the pink bunny?" Yami smirks twisting his hat to one side.

"OH-NO!" Zigor and Cid yell as their eyes bulge out of their sockets. (seen in the cartoons).

"Funny Bunny?" Pegasus squeals in excitement.

"MEN RETREAT!" Keith screams running over to his steed. The people peek out from their hiding places.

"Hey let's get them!" Téa orders holding an apple in her hands. Everyone agrees taking pots, pans, fruit, chairs, mugs, and tables, and even utensils tossing them at the gang. The Zombie gang gallop away on their stallions far off into the desert. Keith turns around yelling.

"I'll get you back, Yami! If it's the last thing I do!" the gang drifts off with no trace of existence in the town. The townspeople cheer jumping around like idiotic jackrabbits.

"WOOOHOOO! YAH! Who's the bad boy now!?" Yugi exclaims, "Kiss my BUTT Kanit BEEF!" He slaps his little hiney in the direction where the gang left.

"Beef where?!!!" Yami Bakura looks at his surroundings, sniffing for the food item.

"Well I guess Yami survived..." Malik acknowledges tip toeing away. Yami Bakura blinks as he grabs the male snarling in his face.

"Oh that reminds me. You owe me a couple of cheesy puffs."

"Oh spit..."

"Do you think they'll come back?" Mokuba asks, hugging his wooden dragon. (Which Tristan has repaired).

"Oh they won't be back for a long time." Yami kneels over to the boy stroking his hair.

Seasons pass since that day. First it was spring, then summer. Then going all the way to winter. Due to the earth's axis it eventually goes back to fall. Skipping spring and going straight to summer. But it comes to winter once again, and we move on to Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Revenge

Two years have past, and the Zombie gang has never returned. People are happy to hear that. They sing, dance, and get drunk in peace. Yami Bakura sweeps his office porch to rid of dust. Malik helps him by wiping the windows.

"Sheez, 2 years and the Zombie gang hasn't come back." Malik scrubs the window with some water.

"2 years shumo years. They could be gone for at least 15 for all I know." Yami Bakura snorts batting his hair aside. "Dog gone varmints so stupid messing up my land..." Malik pauses looking at the teen. He shrugs going about his work. Kaiba watches his younger sibling with the other children. Pegasus plops his rear end next to handsome brunette.

"Ahh... Kaiba boy such a wonderful day now isn't?" Pegasus smiles drifting off into space. Kaiba scoots away leaning against the building post.

"Um... yah... sure beautiful." The teen chuckles nervously stroking his brown bangs. Sheriff Yami strolls along with his loyal pet horse. Deputy Yugi rides on the horse keeping watch of the town.

"You there! Sit up straight! And you! Pull up you pants! YOU, um... missed a spot!" Yugi smiles cutely patting the horse. Yami shakes his head laughing under his breath.

"You do a good job keeping our town in tip top shape." Yami throws his hat off wrapping the string around his neck. As the hat hangs behind his back.

"Of course I do for I am Deputy Yugi." The young tri-colored boy takes a deep breath making his chest larger. He exhales coughing a bit. Yami parks the horse by a manager pouring water into it. The horse begins to drink as little Yugi hops off. He dusts the dirt off following the sheriff to the saloon.

"Ahh... taking a break huh?" the sheriff stretches leaning against the post.

"OH! Sheriff Yami what a pleasant surprise." Pegasus smiles sweetly, free from La-La land. Kaiba rolls his eyes as Mokuba sits on his lap.

"This town can't be any prettier." Yami tosses his blond bangs back. Yugi sits on the railings looking up at the sky. Fluffy cumulus clouds slowly travel the blue sky. Making shapes of animals and objects.

"Hey sheriff Yami!" some people wave joyfully riding their horse carriages. Yami gives a wink tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I won't be watching the town as much anymore... since the Zombie gang isn't coming back." The teen cracks his shoulders by circling them.

"I hope that's the truth." Mokuba adds holding his toy.

"Oh its definitely the truth I'll tell ya that!" Yami Bakura snaps back picking his ear. Malik nods tucking his thumbs in his belt.

"Are you really sure?" Yugi questions the sliver hair one.

"... What am I wrong or something?" the mean teenager continues, "Did you read the script before I did?"

"Maybe they have..." Malik whispers in his ear, rolling his purple eyes.

"Shut your mouth you..." Yami Bakura growls at the other teen. Yami and the rest glare in deep confusion. Joey walks by looking at them. He shrugs passing by, but Kaiba trips him. And the boy crashes into the saloon, destroying everything in his path. Pegasus ignores the mess, and skips inside the saloon. Kaiba stretches his body out, picking Mokuba from under the arms.

"Well, I'll be going now... see'ya later." Kaiba leaves with Mokuba in his arms. Yami waves and Yugi copies. They head back to the sheriff's office with their horse.

"AH! What an afternoon!" Deputy Yugi yawns cracking his back. "I can't wait to hit the sack..."

"I sure can't wait either... tomorrow is going to be a big day for us." Yami agrees lifting his cowboy hat away from his face.

"Really how come? The young boy asks lying on the horse's back. Yami looks up at him, and messes up his hair.

"Don't you remember? Tomorrow is the 'Duel Monsters: Blue Eyes vs. Red Eyes' annual festival." 

"OH YAH! I almost forgot, how could I possibly forget!" the deputy squeaks slapping the side of his face with a hand. Yami chuckles placing one thumb inside his belt.

That Night,

"Night big brother." Mokuba yawns tucking himself in bed. Kaiba smiles kissing his younger sibling on the head.

"Night Mokuba."

At the dentist/doctor/barber shop, Yami Bakura locks the front door. He opens his mouth shallowing the key. Patting his slim stomach he says,

"Ahh... it'll take a couple of days to get that one back... but I have extras." He sniggers slamming himself in bed. He snores away to sleep not bothering to pull the covers over himself. Malik sits up from his bed and looks at the teen.

"My poor sad little friend."

In Ryou Bakura's place, the sliver headed boy pulls his shirt on for bedtime. Joey and Tristan are fast asleep in their beds. Little Bakura tucks himself in shutting off the lights.

At the sheriff's office, Deputy Yugi puffs his pillow, rubbing his head against it.

"Oh wonderful bed... I love you." He plops in bed tugging the covers over him. Yami looks at himself in the mirror giving a smirk. He slowly pulls his shirt off and as he bends over to grab something, Yugi screams falling off the bed. Yami looks at Yugi on the floor,

"Are you alright deputy?" he questions looking at the little boy.

"Uh... yah... I'm all right. Night sheriff." Yugi gives a nervous laugh climbing back on the bed. The sheriff cocks an eyebrow setting himself in bed. 

"Good night deputy." He kills the lights. Leaving only the moon's light left in the room. They sleep for the next days most boring, stupid, yet exciting activities.

Next Day,

The festival begins at 6 o' clock PM sharp. The towns people get up early to prepare for this wonderful moment. Yami and Yugi keep track of all the people's work. Ryou Bakura hangs the streamers from the rooftops, and Joey decorates some posters with Téa. Mokuba paints the banner with Mai and Tristan. Kaiba, Serenity, and Pegasus tape the finished posters and flyers on the buildings and posts. Isis and Mako Tsunami prepare the food. And the others pull up the main banner, which reads:

'Blue Eyes vs. Red Eyes'

Annual Festival

Malik and Yami Bakura drag in the dragon models made by the children of the town. They set them under the banner, Blue Eyes White Dragon on the left and Red Eyes Black Dragon on the right.

"GEEZ! What are kids coming to these days?!" Yami Bakura pants as he falls over on the saloon steps.

"I dunno an end?" Malik smiles giving a shrug.

"This oughta be the best festival yet this year." Yugi hops up, "I mean Blue Eyes White Dragon vs. Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Indeed." Yami agrees placing his hands on his hips. Yugi nods stupidly scratching his side. The townspeople happily cheer and sing as they work. Yami Bakura scowls covering his ears.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Oh you're going to have to get used to it Bakura. This is going to be a long day for us." Yami gives a thumbs up towards the sliver hair boy. Yami Bakura ignores the sheriff by smacking his head on a wooden post constantly. Malik slaps his forehead in irritation. Yugi sniggers as his large hat covers his head. The people skip along and sing, (excluding Yami Bakura and Malik).

Later that afternoon everyone finishes the last touches on the town. People clap their hands happily on what they've have accomplished.

"... Man one more minute... and I've wasted my life..." Mokuba sighs looking at the big clock tower. Everyone goes back home taking a rest for the big night.

"Oh this is going to be so EXCITING!" Yugi jumps up and down with glee.

"Only two more hours..." Yami acknowledges placing the tiny deputy on the horse.

"Ahh... man..."

"Stressful isn't it?"

"Yes..." Suddenly a loud scream breaks through the silence. Yami and Yugi jerk up running to the scene. A woman shivers as she has fallen over on the dirt. 

"WHAT THE HECK!" Yugi hollers calming their frightened horse. Yami leaps over the fence in the ranch running up to the woman. 

"What happened!?" he asks the scared lady.

"My husbands cattle! The Zombie gang is stealing my cattle." The lady responds passing out. Three members of the Zombie gang attack the herd of cattle with whips. Yami sneers hopping on his brown horse. Yugi gets a doctor out of no where pushing him towards the lady. The deputy leaps on the horse as he gallops towards the idiots. The gang rounds up the cattle and run off with them.

"SHEEZ! I thought they were long GONE!" Yugi hollers in confusion.

"I thought so too!" Yami answers as his horse charges towards the enemy. The gang laugh in glee as the cattle start a stampede. 

"YEEHAH!" Cid yells whipping some cows.

"Get along little cow!" Bones smiles but he blinks as he hears the sheriff's horse behind them. "Guys the sheriff got us!"

"Not this time!" Zigor snickers shooting a gun towards the good guys. They dodge the bullets as Yugi pulls out Yami's pistol and begins to shoot.

"STOP YOUR EVIL DOING YOU EVIL DOER!" the deputy calls out to the poop decks. The Zombie gang ignores them, and Zigor continues to shoot. Yami smirks as his horse tags close behind Cid's horse. He slightly stands on the foot petals, then jumps on Cid. Cid's horse nays loudly crashing to the dusty ground. They wrestle and gnaw each other on the dirt. As for Yugi is left with the shooting maniac and the short poopy head, named Bones. Yugi gulps dodging all the bullets hitting the ground. Then little deputy seeks a rope as he does a lasso. Zigor blinks at the tactic, then shoots half way near the horse's hooves. It nays frightened rearing up on its hind legs. Making Yugi slide off messing up his whole strategy. The sheriff's horse calms down standing next to Deputy Yugi.

"Oh fiddle lee Dee... I saw it on those western movies." He snorts folding his arms frustrated. Zigor and Bones give a high five as they continue on with the herd.

"Heh... we lost them!" Zigor laughs placing his gun back in his waist belt. Miraculously a lasso wraps accurately around Zigor. He pauses looking behind himself. Sheriff Yami holds the other end of the rope on Cid's horse.

"I don't think so..." he gives a smirk reeling the ugly man in. Bones' eyes expand as Zigor flies off his horse. He turns around but smacks face first into a tree. The horse runs off as the boy is left hanging on the tree unconscious.

Few Minutes later, The three dorks are thrown in jail as Yami locks the bars. Everyone that saw the sight claps their hands in joy.

"You get to deal with 'him' later." Yami gives a wink towards the prisoners. They shiver at the thought hiding in the dark corner.

"You thought you can out smart us huh!?" Yugi resumes his speech, "Well guess what YOU DIDN'T!" The townspeople, sheriff, and deputy leave the town jail outside. Yugi looks at the clock hoping time has gone by. He blinks and finds that it only past fifteen minutes.

"Aww! Dog GONIT!" he snorts kicking a tumbleweed, but his foot gets caught in the twigs. Yami Bakura growls folding his arms across his stomach.

"Shoot yo... they stole my dag gum idear..." he continues, "And I was planning to have beef tonight."

"No kidding?" Malik chuckles wrapping an arm around his best friends shoulder. 

Later that Night,

Deputy Yugi snores away in his sleep, tossing and turning in his bed. The clock strikes 5:59 PM. Yami taps the little boy on the shoulder whispering tenderly in his ear.

"Wake up Yugi." The deputy yawns looking up at the sheriff.

"Yami? What time is it?"

"It's... 6:01."

"6 o' WHAT!"

"Well 6:01... OH! It changed to 6:02."

"OH GOSH DARNIT! I'M LATE!!!!!!" Yugi screeches leaping out of bed getting into his best clothes ever. Yami watches with a sweet smirk on his face. The deputy charges left and right across the room with his shirt, shoes, pants, hat, coat, etc. He pants and smacks against the door of the room.

"O.K...how do I look?" Yugi smiles posing for the sheriff.

"Swell..." Yami gives a thumbs up towards the little one.

"Now let's shake what OUR Mama gave us!" the deputy yells in glee zipping on outside.

Fireworks blast and crackle in the evening sky. The townspeople cheer at the sight. Drinking sodas, wine, beer (o_0), and Pegasus' finest drink... fruit juice. They eat chicken, beef, chocolate cakes, moose funnels, and even some old fashion ice cream. They dance to the beat of Ryou Bakura's music. Deputy Yugi blushes as Téa asks him to dance with her. Joey, the terrible duelist, claps his hands singing a tune as Tristan plays the violin.

"Swing your partner round and round then plop'em to the ground." The blond resumes, "Then once their dead then you knock'em to... uh..." Joey taps his head in stupidity, "Hey Tristan what rhymes with uh... dead?"

"Hmm... St. Ned." Tristan responds a bit confused himself.

"Oh kewl... Then you knock'em to St. Ned! YAH!" The boy continues his song as Yami stands close by watching the deputy get his groove on.

"Hey Yugi!" the sheriff calls out to the young one.

"Yeah?!" Yugi responds over the crowd in joy.

"Shake what your mama gave ya!" Yami snickers doing a demonstration. Yugi gives a gesture of appreciation, continuing to get his groove on. Yami smirks tossing his blond strands back looking at the sky. Everyone dance, sing, eat, drink, chat and more in joy. Suddenly, a smoke bomb flew through the sky spreading its toxic substance across the sky. People cough and run in fear. Yami jerks up tossing the smoke away from his face. Deputy Yugi looks around hollering,

"WHAT THE HECK!" he snorts coughing some more. Then fire crackers burst across the sky as fire sparks crash to the dirt ground. The people scream in horror running for cover, till the Town jail blows into flames. The townspeople squeal stampeding through the roads.

"HELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLES!" Yami Bakura roars folding his arms.

"What do you mean what's wrong!? There's a smoke bomb! There's mutated firecracker slash METEORS! And the Town Jail blew up to pieces!! Is that enough information for yus!?" Malik snaps back at the dark one. Deputy Yugi hops on the sheriff's horse as they gallop to the scene. People take buckets full of water splashing the flames out. Then out of the smoke leaps out Bones, Zigor, Cid and the mighty Bandit Keith. They charge on their horses shooting their guns and tossing deadly bombs to nearby houses. People scream in horror running for their lives. Yami and Yugi fight back shooting their guns also.

"Ha ha! You think you can defeat us!" Bandit Keith laughs blowing a whistle. More enemy cowboys run through... guns in hand.

"OH SHOOT! They brang reinforcements!" Yugi exclaims loading his pistol.

"That Bandit Keith... you can always count on him having an army." Yami sneers recharging his gun. The Zombie Gang give out war calls destroying the town to pieces. Yami Bakura and Malik look at each other then at the burning city. They gulp, rush out into the desert, and hide in a ditch.

"This is all your fault you idiot." Yami Bakura whimpers hiding his head under a rock.

"MY FAULT!!!" Malik growls at Bakura. 

The gang resumes their revenge on the town as the town crashes to the earth in heat. The sheriff and deputy try their best to turn the whole thing around. Protecting it with all their might, but they sadly fail. The gang leaves leaving the city in ruins. The people come out crying as they have lost everything they had once possessed and loved. Mokuba wipes his tears away hugging Kaiba's waist. Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Ryou Bakura sigh sadly looking at the ghostly town. Yami watches the buildings fall apart and the debris flows across the sky. He snarls clutching his hands into a fist.

"BANDIT KEITH!" he yells viciously. Deputy Yugi looks up at the sheriff sighing sadly.

Intense huh? Well that very night Sheriff Yami gathered the townspeople for a brief meeting. They plan to make the Zombie gang shut down forever. So Yami and Yugi has their army of brave warriors to go with them. 

First Joey the terrible duelist, Tristan the mighty, Kaiba rich man of the west, Isis best female swordsman, Malik the handsome bitter male of the west, Yami Bakura the man-eater, and last but not least Mai the waitress of the Monster Saloon. I guess that means we shall move on to chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Beginning of the End

Sheriff Yami and Deputy Yugi have many meetings with their army of buttheads. They talk and argue on what they should do about the town.

"I say we sneak up on their secret hideout! Capture them in a bag! THEN WE EAT THEM!" Yami Bakura snarls viciously licking his chomps. Everyone stares at him with odd looks.

"Moving on." Isis smiles nervously scooting far away from the beast.

"Here's a better plan... we sneak up on his hideout capture them... and we feed them to 'him.'" Yugi slams his fist on the table, hurting himself in the process. The idiots stare at the little one scratching their heads perplexed.

"Uh... so that's the plan huh?" Kaiba questions picking his ear. Sheriff Yami sits up and walks up to the window. 

"All we can do is confront him." The group stare at the sheriff, and blink a couple of times.

"Uh... no offense sheriff but how are we gonna find Bandit Keith?" Joey continues, "In a HUGE DESERT LIKE THIS!"

"We just do..." Mai whispers in the blond hair boy's ear. Tristan agrees by nodding his head.

"Well it doesn't matter! He already did poison our waters, burned our crops, and brought a plague unto our town!" Malik snorts.

"Yah... I don't care what you comrades think, but I'm going to go hunt me some zombies." Yami Bakura growls menacingly walking out of the office, with his friend Malik close at his side. Everyone watch the two handsome men leave the room. They turn to face one another in confusion.

"Can't we do what they said?" Tristan blinks.

"Maybe..." Isis adds in tossing her black hair back.

"Then lets go all ready!" Deputy Yugi hops in the air in excitement.

The team loads their guns and places their strongest weapons on their waist belts. Hopping on their horses waiting for the signal.

"Let's finish this Bandit Keith!" Yami snarls rearing his horse up. The gang cheers in glee as they dash off down the desert. The towns people clap their hands watching them disappear in the hot savanna. Ryou Bakura rubs his chin interested.

"Hmm... interesting..." the British boy says to himself looking at his boots.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Téa asks looking at Bakura.

"Its interesting that how my shoes get all dusty." Ryou blinks before shrugging innocently, "Oh yes I almost forgot we're in the west." Téa sighs as a white puff pops out of her mouth.

The heroic idiots move bovine-like across the desert. It past many days and they still haven't found their destination. They grow tired and weak from the hot sun. They have decided to eat Kaiba's horse to keep them at ease. As time goes by they eat more of the horses they brang. They move on eventually it passed a week and still no sign of the Zombie gang. So they ate all their horses during that time, and preserved the rest of the meat.

"*Cough, cough* SAVE YOURSELF TRISTAN!" Joey wheezes for breath wobbling down the dirt. Tristan ignores Joey trotting along. "I said save yourself Tristan! Leave me here to DIE!" The blond chokes and falls over dead.

"Joey... get up." Tristan snorts kicking the boy lightly. He keeps kicking him but Joey won't wake up. Isis then shows up pouring some water on the boy's face. Joey jerks up relieved.

"There that ought ta keep him alive." The female says tossing her water pouch aside.

"Gosh this is harder than I thought..." Deputy Yugi sighs fanning himself with a hand. 

"I HATE THE HEAT!!!!!!" Yami Bakura roars kicking the dirt.

"Oh shut-up get used it..." Malik growls as he wipes the sweat off his body.

"My makeup it's fading off." Mai whines looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well that's your fault for putting it on in the first place tuts." Kaiba smirks snickering a bit. Mai snarls kicking the rich man, in the nuts. Sheriff Yami wipes the sweat off his forehead with a sleeve impressively and sexy. Ignoring any weird moments from his crew. The pack of fools still walk on till another boring and hot day passes on. Another day passes and they deciding to eat the most annoying idiot. Since Mai was chosen they slaughtered her, and ate her. They were strong still after they ate her,

"Yeah..." all the team members call out bored. Obviously, Yami Bakura enjoyed eating fresh human meat.

"I CRAVE MORE!" the vicious male roared over the crowd. The fools were so frightened they knocked him unconscious. Finally they reach some high mountain cliffs clear across the desert.

"ARE WE THERE YET!? ARE WE THERE YET!? ARE WE THERE YET!?" Deputy Yugi keeps calling out till Isis covers his mouth.

"Yugi do you want these mountains to crash on our faces and kill us. Finding no trace of the Zombie gang! AND SURELY IT'LL BE THE END OF THE WORLD!" Isis answers loudly till her little brother Malik punches her.

"Hah... and you said I had a big, capacious, elephantine, gargantuan, prodigious, stupendous, voluminous, whopping mouth." The boy pauses giving a cute smile, "I just love use lots and lots of bountiful words."

"Shut up with the big words stupid..." Joey snorts bumping past the Egyptian male. Dragging the knocked out Yami Bakura in the process.

"Why how dare YOU! You're just jealous cause I read the entire thesaurus! And I memorized it TOO!" Malik snaps back enraged.

"Guys just concentrate on the road not about yourselves." Sheriff Yami shakes his head displeased.

"Yah you heard the sheriff! NOW LET'S MOVE!" Deputy Yugi hops up excitedly.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tristan covers the little deputy's mouth.

"Oh sorry..." the little one whispers oh so quietly. Kaiba snobbishly pushes through the crew walking way in the front.

"Shit yo! I mean it makes no darn sense we been out here for at least a week and 2 days." The brunette continues, "I mean DAMMIT! We should at least find some evidence that they were here?!" The savage Kaiba snarls folding his arms irritated. 

"Um... Kaiba I think you already found evidence..." Isis points out blinking in astonishment. Kaiba cocks an eyebrow looking over his shoulder. He blinks finding a large bulletin board pasted on the mountain. Which reads:

Zombie Gang is Here

Everyone stare at the board perplexed. Yami Bakura awakens from his coma rubbing his head. He looks at everyone till he growls.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT!?" The sliver headed male snarls giving crocodile like grunts. Tristan grabs a cement brick smacking Yami Bakura on the head. The man-eater falls over once again dead.

"Shall we?" Joey questions reaching for the door. Yami nods in agreement giving him a thumbs up. They enter the dark shadowy entrance to the hideout. Deputy Yugi shivers holding his hat tightly. They step down a long way through rocky stairs of eerieness. They walk and walk and walk and walk till they hear noises. Laughing and hollering down at the bottom of the stairway. The gang freezes and stands in place. Sheriff Yami steps forward taking a peek. The Zombie gang was down at the bottom laughing and getting high. At least 40 thieves were down there including Bandit Keith. Yami motions his army to come closer, and they obey. They sneak on in without being noticed and hide behind a couple of tables. Bandit Keith counts money along side his groupies Cid, Zigor, and Bones.

"Hah Hah Hah! This was almost too easy for me!" Keith laughs out loud. All of the people laugh along with him except for small little Bones.

"Uh... boss don't you think that was a little too... too... harsh?" the young boy questions the tall bulky man.

"Too harsh... TOO HARSH!" Bandit Keith yells in the small boy's face, "It was just plain ol' fun!" Bones sighs as he backs away from the crowd.

"Why that over grown sneeze ball. How dare he be so mean to that little kid." Joey snarls grinding his teeth.

"Come sheriff think of a plan so I can eat these pork-chops all ready." Yami Bakura hisses.

"Forget a plan let's just attack." Isis blurts out softly among everyone. The Zombie gang here the dorks and look behind the tables.

"Well well well look what we've got here." Bandit Keith snickers evilly.

"Bad day..." Deputy Yugi gulps hiding behind Yami and Tristan.

"Oh you think you so bad huh?!" Malik growls leaping out at Bandit Keith. The male tackles the man killing him half to death. The others join in for the battle. They fight and fight with knives guns and even their bare hands. Bullets fly everywhere striking any thing it targets. Mai, who miraculously has revived, enters the room with a whip.

"Hey people!" she calls out among the quarreling sides. Everybody freezes in their battle poses staring at the blonde female.

"HEY! I thought I ate your head!" Yami Bakura hollers clear across the room while he strangles Cid.

"It matters not. Let us finish this fight!" Yami orders holding his gun in his hand. They continue to fight as Mai then joins in the battle. Tristan and Joey make a good battle as they punch down on some people with their fists. Mai uses her whip to strike at any attackers. Kaiba and Isis use some karate moves killing some thieves. While Malik and Yami Bakura uses guns, knives, and even their ferocious bite attacks to attack. Deputy Yugi trips as many people as possible, as Yami does some of those clique action hero moves. 

"Fight hard people this battle will end soon!" Yami calls out kicking a few people aside.

"Oh this battle is about to end right now sheriff!" Bandit Keith laughs insane like pointing his gun right at Yami's heart. The man shoots and the bullet soars through the air in full speed. Deputy Yugi screams 'NO' loudly, as everyone watch in horror. Bones gasps as he jumps on Bandit Keith and punches him to death. Yami Bakura watches pleased at the attack. Mai and Isis cover their mouths with eyes widend. Joey and Tristan snarl and help Bones tackle Bandit Keith.

But of course the bullet did hit Yami, but it didn't kill him. (Of course the hero never dies he just gets a serious booboo.) 

Bandit Keith eventually lost and was hung at the execution site. While the others were captured and sent to jail. Back at the city of Domino, which is rebuilt, Téa comforts the sheriff's wound.

"I'm surprised you survived that one, Sheriff Yami." The brown headed female smiles wrapping bandages around Yami's chest.

"Yah, well all that matters is that Domino is now safe." The handsome male smirks as Téa resumes her work. Deputy Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Malik throw the evil losers into jail and throw away the key. (Or at least Yami Bakura ate it).

"Hah you thought you got away with it huh you losers!" Yugi yells joyfully at the idiots.

"I guess now we let 'him' do all the work huh?" Malik smirks tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Yup dee doo. Oh Dark Malik." Yugi calls as a shadow walks into the room. The thieves shiver as Yugi and the other two leave the jail room. The bad people holler and scream as punches and smacks are heard. Deputy Yugi sits next to his kind and loving pal Yami, as Téa finishes her work.

"There all done." Téa smiles patting Yami on the chest. The sheriff stretches his body out looking up at the sky.

"Did you send Dark Malik to punish them?" the male questions tossing his blond bangs back.

"Sure did." The young boy responds with a smile. Bones then strolls by in a horse carriage, with all these beautiful women.

"Hey Yugi thanks for all your help." Bones waves at the deputy.

"No problem." Yugi answers back with a wave. The little boy then leaves with his beautiful group of women. Ryou Bakura walks out of a shop with a violin in his hand.

"Hey guys doing well I see?" the young British boy smiles sweetly.

"Indeed we are Bakura." Yami says. Fondling the back of his neck. Another gunshot is heard from the distance and the three of them jerk up.

"OH-NO NOT ON THE FLOOR! I JUST HAD IT MOPPED!" Pegasus' voice yells from afar. Sheriff Yami and Deputy Yugi look at one another and sigh.

"Here we go again." Yugi shrugs shaking his head.

THE END


End file.
